reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Playsonic2/Undead Nightmare y el canon
Bueno, antes que nada (para los que no estén muy familiarizados con el término) con canon nos referimos a la linea que sigue la historia principal de un juego/serie/película. Por ejemplo, la historia principal de Superman se basa en una serie de cómics, ese es su canon. Sin embargo, existen otros cómics que representan un universo paralelo o realidad alternativa y que no se incluyen en el canon de Superman, estos otros cómics por lo tanto son no-canónicos. Explicado esto, tengo que comentar algo relacionado con Red Dead Redemption. A pesar de que sea un sólo juego (y que ya se ha dicho que no está relacionado con Revolver), Redemption cuenta con el DLC Undead Nightmare, en el que vemos como aparece una nueva historia que no deja de estar relacionada con Redemption, ya que vemos a personajes de la historia principal aparecer otra vez como si estuviese siguiendo su historia desde los eventos del juego principal. A pesar de que sigan su historia y encaje con los eventos del juego, Undead Nightmare es un contenido no-canónico para Redemption. Es decir, que es un universo paralelo, y que en realidad... no ocurre. Y esto no lo digo yo, sino que lo dice el vicepresidente creativo de Rockstar, Dan Houser, en una entrevista a GameSpot. Pongo la traducción en verde. ---- :''GS: A lot of people are probably wondering how Undead Nightmare fits into the overall narrative of Red Dead Redemption. Should we read this as Red Dead canon, or more of an alternate reality or dream sequence scenario? Can you explain the reasoning behind that decision?'' :''GS: Muchas personas se preguntan cómo encaja Undead Nightmare en el argumento principal de Red Dead Redemption. ¿Debemos tenerlo en cuenta como canon de Red Dead, o más bien como una realidad alternativa o escenario de un sueño? ¿Puedes explicar el razonamiento de dicha decisión?'' :''DH: The Undead Nightmare story takes place during the "home" period of the main game, while John is trying to rebuild his ranch but before the end of the game--a period that we imagined took several months. You play Undead Nightmare as John, and it is an entirely stand-alone game that runs separately from Red Dead Redemption's main story and not part of any Red Dead Redemption canon, if such a thing exists. Red Dead Revolver is also its own universe, but the world of Red Dead Redemption was always meant to be a world in which the myths and realities of the American frontier collide. As for whether it's literally a nightmare or not--you are going to have to play the game and find out for yourself. :''DH: La historia de Undead Nightmare se sitúa durante el período de "casa" del juego principal, mientras John trata de reconstruir su rancho antes del final del juego--un período que imaginamos que transcurre durante varios meses. Juegas a Undead Nightmare como John, y es un juego por sí solo que está separado de la historia principal de Red Dead Redemption y no es ninguna parte del canon de Red Dead Redemption, si es que existe tal cosa. Red Dead Revolver también tiene su propio universo, pero el mundo de Red Dead Redemption está hecho como un mundo en el que los mitos y las realidades de la frontera Americana chocan. Y sobre si es literalmente una pesadilla o no--tendréis que jugar al juego y sacar tus propias conclusiones.'' ---- Así que eso. Cuando vayamos a escribir sobre un personaje que aparezca en ambos juegos (Seth, Nigel West Dickens, Abraham Reyes, o incluso el propio John y su familia) no podemos coger el apartado "historia" y poner toda la historia del personaje en Redemption, y luego poner que todo el territorio se ve envuelto en una pesadilla de no-muertos en la que hay big foots y caballos con poderes sobrenaturales (xDD) Lo que propongo, es que sí continuemos escribiendo sobre el contenido (ya que forma parte de la saga como lo que es: un contenido, que pese a que sea una realidad alternativa, es un contenido) pero que a la hora de hacerlo, lo separemos de la historia de Red Dead Redemption. Por ejemplo, si vamos a escribir sobre Nigel West Dickens, la cosa sería poner Historia a modo de historia principal, poner toda su historia en Red Dead Redemption, y luego en otro apartado poner su historia en Undead Nightmare. Muchos artículos aparte necesitarían aclaraciones, pero creo que es lo que se debe hacer en estos casos. Además, creo que deberíamos hacer una plantilla similar a la de spoiler, para indicar que la información del apartado es no-canónica. Eso evitaría posibles confusiones y dejaría bien claro que la historia que ocurre en el contenido no pertenece a la historia principal del juego. Siento que me haya quedado tan largo el mensaje, y temo que penséis dos veces antes de leerlo (si sois tan vagos como yo) pero es algo muy relevante.. Categoría:Entradas